kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Caillou the teeth guy
"Face my teeth, face it! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" -Caillou The Teeth Guy Be A-Fred, Be Very A-Fred "inhales OINKY!!!!! FACE MY TEETH FACE IT!!!!!!!!-Caillou The Teeth Guy. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH????????????????"-''Caillou The Teeth Guy ''"CHICKEN! CHICKEN! CCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" "AAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM! POOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!" Caillou (copy voice of Ultimate Kevin): "You're a selfish brat, and you don't deserve to wear it!" Caillou (copy of Garnet): No dinner for 1,000 years. "STOP THINKING, TENNYSON! You're no good at it."-Caillou The Teeth Guy Caillou The Teeth Guy (CTTG) Feature films Boris the Teeth Guy: The Movie Caillou's Teenhood: Voice Brian (Voice Adult) Eric (Mutant Voice) Enemies Autobots, Decepticons, Boris, Doris, and Rosie, Judge Eric, Jon Comedian VGCP, and Marken, Vilgax, Gold winged Eagle, Ronit Amin, (Isaac Anderson Animations Boris and Rosie), Ms. Mimi, Lola Bunny, Smurfette, Dexter, Larry Lambeosaurus, Rex, Doc Prime her cartoons gangs, Harry Wormwood, Zinnia Wormwood, and Michael Wormword, Dark Eco dragon, Overlord, Mythical Creatures, Optimus Prime, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, White Diamond, Crystal Gems, Steven, Oh-pay, Thea Stilton, Alexios, Pink Panther, Lem, Judge Roy Spleen, Grim Reaper Likes Himself Dislikes Everybody, Autobots, Decepticons, Getting grounded, getting arrested, punishment day, work everyday, break by judge, gross food, police, death (Nov 11 2016), Judge Roy Spleen Made Thea Stilton (Disown) Caillou Talks Back To everybody but there hates Caillou is the mutant monster Caillou the Teeth guy is the fusion of mutant ghost spirit and Caillou (Issac anderson Caillou's teenhood) the secondary mutant Solitary main antagonist of the Caillou gets grounded franchise who is created by GoAnimator101 Animations (Jon Comedian VGCP) on Dee Dee and the Man of 2015. But his parents, Harry and Zinnia, and her brother Michael ignore and mistreat him. Devilish and incorrigible, Harry Wormwood has taking him to leaves a path of serious destruction in his wake, and is even pen pals with Martin Beck (Michael Richards), a notorious serial killer. The film is interspersed with an imprisoned Beck looking to mutated into a teeth guy and meet up with Junior, whom he misconstrues as a fellow criminal named "J.R. He is a racist, cruel, cold-hearted, malevolent, vengeful, narcissistic half-Mutant Titan, half-demon hybrid, loud-mouthed demon. He also likes angry phead He really, really loathes children and likes to give Everyone punishments so cruel that even Caillou disapproves of. His voice is tremendously loud and he cannot control his volume due to his huge mouth and his irrepressible persistent anger and hatred for life and the universe and beyond. Caillou The Red Teeth Guy is a Most evil and extremely mad mutant demon with red hot skin and a mouth and teeth bigger than his face. He is one of the loudest person of GoAnimate world. And he annoys people. Mostly annoying Decepticons, Autobots, and Cartoon Characters. His favorite food is blood and junk food and he drinks 565793 beers, humans, and Blood. Removed due to a lot of foul language. He gets arrested so many times but breaks out of Dimension so many times and continues to talks back to his parents, Misbehave, getting banned for there, yell at his new parents, killer, taking own things, stolen Dee Dee got some sweet Black Friday deals!, hijacks, burned things, and annoy people. He is a racist, Anti-semetic, foul mouthed, bigoted and loud mouth criminal wanted by the goanimate police. Like the regular Caillou, his voice is David/Evil Genius/Zack. Ivy/Brian/Kidaroo/Eric. and his volume level of his voice is 800% and 1800%. He also enjoys beating up and killing people for no apparent reason and he always gets arrested for whatever reason, and when he gets arrested he yells his famous catchphrase "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK I'LL DO NEXT?? TO BE CONTINUED ON WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" but he always breaks out of jail to cause more trouble. Caillou's Teenhood Caillou turn from evil spirit to 17 year old adult, and after being grounded by future Boris for 13 years to death, and he not come home to going any shit them Caillou kidnapped by topzs and aquamarine take to the trial and withness by diamonds, turn himself into a giant monster call the teeth guy (reaper), who killing everyone, and rage of everything, and he's going to firetown to execute everyone, autobots, and decepticons. History In Gwen 10, Gwen found the Omnitrix and being grab and he try to eat Omnitrix. The damage done to the columns made the whole ground to collapse, and Caillou finds that his powers are gone and runs off. Accessible Aliens By Caillou * Heatblast * Grey Matter * Four Arms * Diamondhead * Dragon * Serpent (Gwen 10) * Skunk * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Giant Kraken * Gorilla * Lion * Megalodon * Pig * Cerberus * Horse * Smurfette * Donkey * Bull * Physical Alice Category:Villain Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cured Mutants Category:Titans Category:Fusion Gems Category:Gargamel's creations